Yulia City
Yulia City ist eine Stadt aus Tales of the Abyss. Allgemeines Yulia City ist eine in der Dawn Age errichtete Stadt und somit etwa 2.000 Jahre alt. Über diese 2.000 Jahre hinweg ist sie die einzige Stadt, die auch nach der Hebung der Outer Lands noch im Qliphoth liegt. Die Einwohner überwachen von dort aus den Einhalt des Scores in den Outer Lands und besitzen selbst in ihrer Stadt einen riesigen Fonstone, der das Bild des unteren Konferenzsaals dominiert. Nur den Einwohnern selbst und den Elite-Mitgliedern des Orders of Lorelei ist die Existenz von Yulia City überhaupt bekannt. Yulia City ist zahlreicher Technologie ausgestattet, die von den modernen Einwohnern nicht mehr verstanden wird. Sie können sie notfalls zwar reparieren, aber keine neue bauen, weshalb Yulia City nicht erweitert werden kann. Zu diesen Fon-Maschinen gehört das System, das das Miasma des Qliphoths abwehrt, sowie die von Yulia Jue selbst erschaffene Yulia Road, die eine Verbindung zwischen Yulia City und den Aramis Spring in den Outer Lands bildet. Die einzigen Blumen, die in Yulia City blühen, sind die Selenias, da die Outer Lands den Himmel bedecken und so kaum Sonnenlicht an die Stadt herandringt. Yulia City selbst liegt in einem Wasserfall, der von Meerwasser von den Outer Lands gespeist wird. Da das Wasser in Bodennähe jedoch verdampft, können Wasserfahrzeuge ungehindert hindurchkommen. Nachdem die Outer Lands vollständig in den Qliphoth gesenkt wurden, befindet sich Yulia City auf demselben Längengrad wie Daath auf einer Insel östlich von Padamiya, die als Teil der westlichen Inseln von Hod angegeben werden. Nach dem Erscheinen der Replicas wird in Yulia City ein Flüchtlingsheim für sie eingerichtet, das jedoch auch schnell überflutet. Geschichte Erstmals wird Yulia City unmittelbar nach dem Sturz von Akzeriuth von den Helden betreten. Da sie sich durch den Sturz in dem Qliphoth befinden, brauchen sie vorerst einen Rückzugspunkt, und bewegen sich mit der Tartarus über das flüssige Miasma des Qliphoth bis nach Yulia City fort. Tear Grants möchte dort ihren Großvater sowie Bürgermeister von Yulia City, Teodoro Grants, aufsuchen und nach Rat fragen. Als sie Yulia City betreten, kommt auch Asch hinzu, der wütend über Luke fon Fabre spottet, weil er Van Grants nach diesem Verrat noch immer als seinen Meister bezeichnet. Asch macht ihm viele Vorwürfe wegen des Sturzes von Akzeriuth und bezeichnet ihn als Replica, worüber Luke sich wundert, da auch Van ihn so genannt hat. Asch zeigt sich hier entsetzt darüber, dass Luke es noch immer nicht begriffen hat, und erzählt ihm gegen Tears Wunsch davon, dass er sein Replica ist. Danach folgt ein Bosskampf gegen Asch, der für Luke in einer kurzzeitgen Ohnmacht endet. Als er erwacht, findet er sich in Aschs Körper wieder und bekommt von Tear den Befehl, mit ihrem Großvater über die Tartarus zu sprechen. Sie entfernt sich daraufhin und Asch erklärt Luke, dass er ein perfektes Isofon ist, weshalb die beiden über ihre Fon Slots miteinander in Verbindung treten können, was ihnen seit dem Choral Castle möglich ist, wo Dist Lukes Fon Slots mit Aschs synchronisiert hat. Von Teodoro erfahren die Helden, dass an der Tartarus ein Fonon-Aktivierer befestigt wurde, der der Funktion eines Passage Rings ähnelt. Das Fonon des Sephiroth wird dadurch stimuliert und die Tartarus wird an die Oberfläche getragen. So gelangen die Helden wieder in die Outer Lands, wo sie beschließen, nach Belkend zu gehe, wo Van sich häufiger aufhält. Nachdem Asch Lukes Bewusstsein in der Ortion Cavern aus seinem Körper verbannt hat, erwacht Luke in Yulia City in Tears Obhut und berichtet ihr davon, dass St. Binah bald stürzen wird und sie dies aufhalten müssen. Es kommt zu einem Gespräch über Lukes Verhalten, da Tear meint, dass er ständig nur das wiederholt, was andere ihm sagen. Luke setzt sich daher das Ziel, sich zu ändern, und meint, dass er durchaus sterben würde, wenn sein Tod Akzeriuth zurückbringen würde. Da dies nicht der Fall ist, will er dort beginnen, wo er kann, und er bittet Tear darum, ihn und seine Entwicklung zu beobachten und ihn auf Fehler aufmerksam zu machen, die er machen wird. Tear lässt sich darauf ein, erinnert ihn aber daran, dies nicht als selbstverständlich zu nehmen, da sie jederzeit gehen und ihn aufgeben kann. Als Zeichen dessen, dass er sich von seinem alten Ich trennt, schneidet er sich die Haare. Von Teodoro erfahren Tear und Luke, dass der Fall von Akzeriuth wird jener von Hod in dem Closed Score steht, das nur den Maestros und höhergestellten bekannt ist. Als Luke wissen will, wieso dann nichts unternommen wurde, erklärt Teodoro, dass die Menschen im Einklang mit dem Score leben müssen, um den darin versprochenen Wohlstand zu bewahren. Tear begreift, dass ihr Bruder Van also von der Wahrheit des Scores weiß und tatsächlich Rache an der Welt selbst üben will, die an das Score gefesselt ist, aber Teodoro meint, dass er das Score einst zwar durchaus gehasst hatte, aber sich nun sehr gut als Beobachter der Outer Lands macht. Tear offenbart ihrem Großvater, dass Van St. Binah zum Fallen bringen will, aber Teodoro ist sich dessen sicher, dass St. Binah nicht fallen wird, weil der Krieg zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca dort stattfinden wird. Er schlägt Tear und Luke jedoch vor, in die Outer Lands zu gehen und sich selbst zu überzeugen, wenn sie besorgt sind. Dies wollen sie tun, wofür sie die Yulia Road benutzen wollen. Die Helden kehren nach Yulia City zurück, nachdem das Gebiet von St. Binah in der Tat gestürzt ist, da sie sich nun Hilfe von Teodoro erhoffen. Teodoro hat unterdessen Flüchtlinge aus St. Binah aufgenommen und empfängt die Helden im Konferenzsaal, wo er erstmals den Key of Lorelei erwähnt, mit dem sie vielleicht die Sephiroth Trees wiederherstellen können. Da dies jedoch nicht möglich ist, macht er stattdessen den Vorschlag, die gestürzten Länder auf dem flüssigen Miasma zu stabilisieren, sodass sie nicht untergehen. Hierfür können die Helden die Passage Rings manipulieren, um den Ausstoß von Memory Particles zu erneuern. Die Helden werden auf den Passage Ring von Shurrey Hill aufmerksam gemacht. Yulia City wird später als Austragungsort der Friedenskonferenz zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca genutzt, da es als neutraler Ort dienen soll. Hierbei fordert Guy Cecil jedoch von König Ingobert Antworten auf die Zerstörung von Hod und zieht hierfür sein Schwert, da er Rache will, aber sowohl Herzog Fabre als auch Kaiser Peony greifen ein und offenbaren, dass auch sie nicht unschuldig an der Zerstörung von Hod ware. Letztendlich wird vor allem für Tear erschreckend offenbart, dass die Zerstörung Hods durch eine erzwungene Hyperresonance eines damals elfjährigen Testsubjekts erzeugt wurde, der der Sohn der Familie Fende war, wobei es sich um Van handelt. Nachdem die Konferenz beendet wurde, brechen die Helden nach Sheridan auf, um dort das Messgeräte für die Vibrationen des Kerns von Auldrant abzuholen. Ein weiteres Mal wird Yulia City zunächst von Luke allein betreten, der nach dem einmonatigen Zeitsprung Tear besuchen möchte. Er wird zunächst von Teodoro empfangen, der ihm offenbart, dass Asch von ihm wissen wollte, ob es einen Weg in den Kern der Welt gibt. Luke möchte wissen, ob die neuen Vibrationen des Kerns tatsächlich so gefährlich sind, aber Teodoro widerlegt dies und macht Luke auf einige Dokumente aufmerksam, die Tear für Ion hatte sammeln sollen. Er soll mit ihr reden, wenn er Genaueres wissen will. Dies tut Luke, der Tear bei dem Denkmal vorfindet, das sie für Van in ihrem Blumengarten errichtet hat. Luke sucht das Gespräch mit ihr und zweifelt in diesem stark an sich selbst und meint zwar, dass er damals sich selbst ändern wollte, fragt sich nun aber, ob er ein Ich hat, das er ändern kann. Tear schlägt vor, dass sie seine Reisegefährten fragen können, ob sie glauben, dass er ein Ich hat, und schlägt Daath als ersten Anlaufpunkt vor, da sie ohnehin noch einen Bericht abgeben muss. Nach einem Besuch in Chesedonia, wo den Helden von Sync von dem New Order of Lorelei von Mohs berichtet wurde, suchen die Helden erneut Teodoro in Yulia City auf, der nach ihre Bericht vorhat, eine neue Organisation um Tritheim herum zu gründen. Teodoro zeigt sich entsetzt darüber, dass Mohs tatsächlich zu Derartigem imstande ist. Tear fragt Teodoro zu dieser Gelegenheit nach Eldrant, das in alten Mythen erwähnt wird. Teodoro erwähnt den Helden gegenüber noch ein allgemeines Absinken des Seventh Fonon, aber aus gibt Punkte in der Welt, an denen es in rasender Geschwindigkeit abgebaut wird. Einer dieser Orte ist unter Wasser in der Nähe des sechsten Sephiroth, aber ein Untersuchungsteam hat nichts finden können. Es wird zurzeit eine weitere Ortschaft verfolgt, die sich auf dem Meer bewegt und bei der es sich vermutlich um eine mobile Einrichtung für Fomicry handelt. Die Helden wollen selbst nach dieser Einrichtung suchen. Später wollen die Helden Teodoro von Yulia City aus nach Daath bringen, da er nun das neue Oberhaupt des Orders of Lorelei ist und zu einem Gipfel erscheinen soll, bei das weitere Vorgehen mit der Nicht-Existenz des Scores besprochen werden soll. Als die Helden hierfür Yulia City aufsuchen, finden sie ein Replica vor, das aus Sheridan hergeflüchtet ist. Ein Einwohner erklärt den Helden, dass mit einem Mal Menschen wieder erscheinen, die gestorben sind und keine Erinnerungen mehr haben. Andere erscheinen bei ihrer eigenen Beerdigung und viele werden Opfer von schwerem Missbrauch, weil die Lebenden denken, dass ihre Liebsten für die Geburt der Replicas gestorben sind, oder sie werden in der Wildnis von Monstern gefressen. Um den Replicas, die nicht mehr sind als Neugeborene im Körper von Erwachsenen, wurde in Yulia City nun ein Flüchtlingsheim eingerichtet, aber auch dieses hat nur begrenzte Ressourcen, weshalb nicht alle aufgenommen werden können. Die Helden suchen nach Teodoro auf und bitten ihn, nach Daath zu gehen, während sie selbst noch König Ingobert holen müssen. Kurzgefasst *Yulia City ist bis zum Absenken der Outer Lands im Handlungsverlauf die einzige Stadt, die seit 2.000 Jahren im Qliphoth existiert. Über die Yulia Road ist es mit den Outer Lands verbunden. *Yulia City dient als Heimat für die Überwacher des Scores, das in den Outer Lands eingehalten werden soll. Das Werkzeug hierfür ist der Order of Lorelei. *In Yulia City finden die Helden zuerst Unterschlupf, nachdem sie nach dem Sturz von Akzeriuth in dem Qliphoth gelandet sind. *In Yulia City beschließen die Helden erstmals, die Passage Rings zu manipulieren, um den Ausstoß von Memory Particles dafür zu nutzen, die gestürzten Länder auf dem flüssigen Miasma zu stabiliseren. *In Yulia City finden die Friedenskonferenzen zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca auf neutralem Boden aus. *In Yulia City wird im Verlauf der Handlung ein Flüchtlingsheim für die Replicas eingerichtet, in dem sie angesichts ihrer Wehrlosigkeit als "Neugeborene" Zuflucht finden. Wissenswertes *Ion mag Yulia City nicht, weil sich seine Ansicht des Scores stark von der der Einwohner unterscheidet. Ion erachtet das Score als eine mögliche Zukunft von vielen weiteren, während die Einwohner von Yulia City das Score als die einzige Antwort ansehen. *Obwohl Yulia City einen besonderen Bereich aufweist, in dem sämtliche Einwohner leben, wohnen Tear und Van direkt am Zugang der Stadt. *In Yulia City kann Tear die dritte Fonic Hymn erlernen, bei der es sich um Holy Song handelt. Dies ist möglich, nachdem Tear bei dem ersten Besuch von Teodoro von Layla angesprochen wurde. Hierfür muss Layla erneut angesprochen werden, die sich in dem unteren Konferenzsaal mit dem großen Fonstone befindet. Ortsliste en:Yulia City Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Auldrant